


【三国现代au】~商业精英们的头脑战~

by shiwasu_akira



Category: San Guo Yan Yi | Romance of the Three Kingdoms - All Media Types, 삼국지톡 | The Chat of the Three Kingdoms (Webcomic)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29132724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiwasu_akira/pseuds/shiwasu_akira
Summary: 记录脑洞用，笔者对商业完全不了解所以bug会很多。一开始只是想看着大家老了的样子，所以搬到现代来。觉得大家就算不生在乱世也会很出彩，于是搬到商界里去了。不定时更新，比较琐碎，如果空下来的话或许会做做整理。笔者姑且算是吴粉，没有实质意义上讨厌的阵营或人物。而且对于三国历史并没有了解完全，脑洞的内容会有轻重缓急。【不如说就是个摩三读者TT】对演义更加不熟。东汉人物有。
Kudos: 1





	【三国现代au】~商业精英们的头脑战~

大家都是商业精英，有些是红N代，有些不是。具体操刀什么方面的生意还没有编好呜呜呜，所以企业名字也没想好。  
三国历史大致189-280，十位和个位数字都和当下很贴合，所以理所应当的在每个角色的出生日期+1800了（笑）

摘要：改革开放以来商界人心攒动，瞅着机会发迹一番。其中，“首批民族资本企业家后代”刘玄德一直不忘make family great again，坚信刘家天生从商的基因优势能让自己再度成就国内企业top10。  
“红X代”曹孟德身份虽遭众人议论，但起点较高，后台很硬。文革期间红白两不误，甚至批注了抄来的古籍。参加了1973年的高考，因白卷事件对当局彻底失望透顶，回乡潜心学术，专攻经济，觉得只有搞实在的才能救国。  
给缺德甲方打工两代的孙家在袁术去世后趁机上位，姓孙的成为江东的新力量，改开后仗着南部地理位置优越，发展非常迅猛，新主虽资历较浅，但是力量不可小觑。

蜀：  
刘备，字玄德。60后，河北人。  
祖上刘启（汉景帝）是洋务运动期间，崭露头角并获得了成功的北方民族资本企业家。随着近代史沉浮，家族企业逐渐没落，最终在一化三改造时期因为没有及时“变红”，产业全遭没收，打为“黑心资本家”，家庭困难。靠着亲戚凑来的钱勉强读上卢植老师的私塾，但运气不怎么好，找不到好工作，想要创业也没有什么资金。打工数余年，草根时期和同龄人（？）关云长、高中生张益德结为异姓兄弟，当时是喝的白桃味元气森林。（因为有未成年人）

关羽，字云长。60后，山西人。  
早年因杀了人逃到刘备老家这里。随身带《原富》，内容出口成章。（此处捏他随身携带《春秋》）总之很强，但是甘愿做刘备手下。曹孟德曾经尝试过挖他的墙角，但对大哥忠心耿耿。做樊城分部总裁时轻视东吴，导致巴蜀集团损失惨重，主动辞职。

张飞，字益德。70后，河北人。（刘备老乡）  
巴蜀高层的幺弟。雄壮威猛，也会担任保镖角色。内政外交方面比较强硬，但在决策上少些智谋，凭一腔热血做事，很有上司架子。容易树敌的性格导致最后惨遭下属陷害，巴蜀更主之时主动辞职。

诸葛亮，字孔明。80后，山东人。（后举家移居到湖北）  
身高180+的神童、天才，自比张謇、荣宗敬&荣德生。早期隐居隆中，师从水镜先生司马徽，深藏功与名（爱好：在深山中抱膝长啸）。被兄弟徐庶出卖给正在四处挖人才的刘总，三顾茅庐后决定出山就职于巴蜀集团。微小企业劳模，公司规划时常由孔明一人承担。积极辅佐新主，鞠躬尽瘁，但操劳过度，不得不提早退休。

魏：  
曹操，字孟德。50后，安徽人。（爸爸在中央担任要职所以长大都在北方）  
爷爷是第一批中共党员，后来收养了个儿子，是为曹嵩。曹嵩参与建国后的政治斗争，命大活了下来（后于90年代遭人报仇偿命。）孟德从小调皮，和袁绍打成一片，高干子弟得天独厚，两人曾都想和父辈一样进入政界。彼时政界你争我斗，丧失初心，令曹操十分失望，和袁绍在商界较量。性格知错能改，唯才是用，集团优势起初非常明显，华北的主人。

荀彧，字文若。60后，河南人。  
真的荀子后代，读书人，父辈都很牛逼。深谋远虑，早些年就投靠到中央去，荀家皆为袁绍的智囊团的成员。后来在曹操草创初业时和弟弟荀攸一起投奔，成为曹魏集团的骨干力量。为人非常正直，后期因有意抑制曹操野心惨遭辞退，分配到寿春隐居。

郭嘉，字奉孝。70后，河南人。  
集团中的年轻人，非常聪明，原先分配到袁绍旗下，后来投奔曹操。料事如神，洞悉人心，心理学-商学跨学科应用到顶级的高材生，曹操毒唯。生活作风不太好，经常被风纪委员陈群举报，但是曹操并不在乎。官渡后，一病不起，只能辞职养病。

贾诩，字文和。40后，甘肃人。  
外号“毒士”，能玩阴的绝不搞阳的，利己主义者，跳槽大户。当地名门，却一直比较低调。早年打击过曹操南下一事，但没被怎么计较，反而敬重他的才能，官渡之时顺理成章被挖到曹魏去。活得特别长，这或许和他针对曹操多疑性格的自保策略有关。

程昱：有点迷信的大爷。中年第二春，只因自己眼中的明主曹操，甚至为他改了名字；  
典韦：早年当官，后来杀人所以在山中当过一段时间野人。被曹操挖来当贴身保镖；  
陈琳：骂过曹操还被挖过来的公关。学新闻的。

吴：  
孙坚，字文台。50后，浙江人。  
自称是孙文亲戚。动乱时期安分打工，但心中看不下去生活水平落后的社会现象，毅然从商。改开后终于有了机会，在南方奔波谈生意，大意间遭湘南竞争对手陷害，只能托业于子。

孙策，字伯符。70后，浙江人。  
孙坚的长子。长得很帅，性格属于爱开玩笑的那种。成绩很好，是标准的大学生。刚进高中就得跟在袁术后面，成熟的很早，也非常有能力。拜访徐州商界大佬张纮得到去袁术那里讨回父亲资源的建议，最终在袁术去世后反客为主。人称“江东小霸王”，也很爱面子，脸部刮伤不肯贴药，得了感染。

孙权，字仲谋。80后，江苏人。  
打小就聪明，初中时起对父兄公司的事情感兴趣。89年，有钱人周瑜把孙家接到庐江，后来孙策决定跟随袁术后，又到曲阿的舅舅吴景家住。刚成年就遭遇大哥意外死亡，被智囊团长张昭扶着继承产业，所以不像同龄人一样上过大学。

周瑜，字公瑾。70后，安徽人。  
孙策竹马，互相认干妈的那种，从小到大都是同学。官三代的帅哥，家里有点钱和地产，弹得一手好琴（民俗）。孙策继承父业时帮了他不少，孙权继任时首先表忠心，亦被孙策、孙权兄弟重用，起初遭遇元勋程普的略微不满，后来被周瑜的个人魅力打动。赤壁中表现大放异彩，第一任都督。到益州出差时患了怪病，无法正常工作，将都督一位交给鲁肃。

鲁肃，字子敬。70后，安徽人。  
家里很有钱，孝顺外婆，但实在不想管事，所以就把家产随意标价出售。性格好施与、节俭，默默学习经济，有点愤世嫉俗的不良少年。周瑜来借款也很爽快地直接送出去，在袁术死后有意投靠孙策。目光远大，具有一定野心，早期就替孙权做过东吴整体谋划。略谙外交学，负责处理孙刘联盟之事。（很想私心设定成统计学大牛~~）

吕蒙，字子明。70后，安徽人。  
家庭贫穷，没有正儿八经上过学，十几岁跟着姐夫邓当到东吴的基层打工。孙策视察时发现其胸怀大志，性格顽强不屈，深受感动，亲自提拔。孙权继任后，劝其好好读书，吕蒙便发奋图强，积极参加培训，进步飞速，在东吴集团平步青云，有了不少建树。

陆逊，字伯言。80后，江苏人。  
祖父其实算是孙策在庐江建立势力时利益收到损害的一方，但还是就职于东吴集团，初期只是做一些劳累琐碎的内务工作。吕蒙认为他才气过人，为人低调，且性格忍辱负重，夷陵中凭借这一优势重挫巴蜀集团。此后崭露头角，接替顾雍成为二把手。公私分明，兼职孙权家儿子的家教，十分严厉。而后孙权怨其议论、干涉家事将其公司职位罢免。多年以后对陆逊儿子陆抗流泪认错。

太史慈：被孙策个人魅力打动，自愿跳槽到东吴集团的人才。和孔融关系不错。  
江东二张：老一辈的智囊团成员，在集团的地位很高，但张昭和孙权关系很微妙。

东汉：  
袁绍，字本初。50后，河南人。  
家族显赫，亲爹袁逢的私生子，后来为袁家所接受。外貌不错，一直以进入政界为目标，早期经常在家里开沙龙结交名流。后来和曹阿瞒一起改开后创业，势头曾一度盖过曹魏集团，但于官渡中惨败，让出华北主人。十分不喜形于色，爱作秀，不会用人，让优秀部下离其而去，一步步走向破产。

袁术，字公路。50后，河南人。  
袁绍的half brother，很看不起袁绍这个私生子。创业于南方，曾经联手公孙瓒和哥哥对峙。整个人嚣张跋扈，造成公司经营失败险些破产，惨死。

三大战役：  
“官渡”：曹孟德公司打败圆白菜公司，成为华北top1。  
“赤壁”：南方两大企业孙刘协手对抗曹家进入南方市场，并且成功。  
“夷陵”：长江以南同盟的破裂，无名小卒陆伯言锋芒毕露，长江倾茶，大挫元气，逼得刘玄德退休。  
……


End file.
